


Happy Birthday

by MsICanDoWhateverIWant1



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Swing Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsICanDoWhateverIWant1/pseuds/MsICanDoWhateverIWant1
Summary: Just being together is already enough for them.





	Happy Birthday

He buttons his shirt carefully while looking at his reflection in the mirror. He fixes his collar so that there wouldn’t have any wrinkles. He touches his face somewhat stretching it, then combs his hair. Today is a very special day. It is his 70th birthday. He has lived on this Earth for seven decades. He is very grateful that at his age he still has an incredible stamina and energy just like his energizer bunny wife. She is more energetic than he is. As he always says, she can live until her 100s and still have a lot of husbands if she wants to. However, he knows that she would never have another husband. If she did not leave him after all the wrongdoings that he has done before, she will not marry another man. Besides, they promise each other to stay together as long as possible. That is also the reason why he became a vegan. No more Big Macs for him. 

He looks at himself in the mirror once again to make sure he looks acceptable. He wants to look good for his wife on his birthday. Even if it’s his birthday, he always wants to please his wife. Ever since she gave him another chance, he promised himself to make his wife the happiest wife ever. As he fixes himself, he hears a loud guffaw of a laugh. He immediately knows that’s from his wife. Her laugh filled the whole living room of their rented house in Martha’s Vineyard. They choose to celebrate his birthday there because it is one of the places that they can have some privacy. Not a lot of press are allowed in Martha’s or not even at all. He speeds walk down the stairs and there she is with her teal pantsuit. He loves this color on her. All colors look great on her, but he really loves it when she is wearing teal. When she saw him, she gives him the sweetest smile that makes him melt. 

“Hi honey, happy birthday! You look so handsome!” she gives him a big, warm hug and a fast kiss. He wants another kiss, but he knows he has to wait since they have company. She tells him a story of what happened before she got to the island, even though he is listening, all he can focus is on is the zipper of her top. It is lower than usual. It is low that he can see her cleavage. As she wraps her right arm around her waist, the more he sees her breasts. He isn’t complaining. He loves the view. He puts his left arm on top of her shoulder to make sure that she isn’t going anywhere. He hasn’t seen her in days. A little view of her cleavage is well-deserved, especially that it’s his birthday. She asks him how he is, but he isn’t paying attention. There she realizes that her husband is looking at her breasts. She pretends to not notice it and continue talking to their friends. She casually lowers her zipper a little bit to tease him. She lets go of their semi-embrace that annoys him a little bit. As she pretends to go somewhere, he catches her hand, gazing at her. 

“Honey, I need to see if the dinner is ready outside.” She winks at him, knowing that he is getting annoyed. He lets go of her hand. Gazing at his wife, walking away from him, moving her beautiful wide hips that he love so much. His wife is great at hosting this party. She is very charming and affable with the guests more so than him. Most of the time, he wanders off to the conversation that he is having with some of his friends and just stares at his wife. He loves admiring his wife. He stares at her adoringly. His friends notice it and just let him. Throughout the party, they have casual talks with friends and have random chit chats with one another. He doesn’t like it because he wants to spend more time with her. He appreciates her giving him a party, but he preferred to just be with her frankly. 

A couple of hours later, the party is finally over. He looks for his wife there she sees her talking to the cleaners, thanking them. He did not call her. He walks toward the sofa swing beside the door that overlooks the sea. He loves going to Martha’s Vineyard, so relaxing and soothing. He is so engrossed with the sea that he didn’t realize that she surrounds his neck by her arms at the back. She hugs him tight enough to make him feel warm and happy inside. She lets go and walks in front of him to sit beside him. 

“Did you have fun?” She asks, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“I did,” he looks at her, “thank you." 

She looks at him and gives him a sweet smile. Both of them staring at each other adoringly. With their eyes, they can communicate. Knowing what the other person is thinking. There, they shared a very long kiss. A kiss that shows longing. 

"I miss you so much,” he confesses as he breaks the kiss.

“Me too.” she agrees. Then, she caresses his face with her soft hands. She kisses him again. Much shorter than the first one, but sweeter. She giggles that made him let out a slight giggle as well. “Happy Birthday”.

They stayed there for awhile, cuddling. As they grow older, they both agree that the sexual passion that they have compared to the sexual passion when they were young is not as strong. However, their love has gotten stronger. Their love focuses more on respect, support, and laughter now. They make love still. It’s just that they don’t need to do it all the time to prove that they love each other. Don’t get him wrong, he still loves seeing her have an orgasm. He just prefers to see her accomplish her goals and support her all the way now. That arouses him now, seeing his wife be successful and reach her dream. A dream that he also wants to accomplish. Her dreams are also his dreams.


End file.
